I'm Watching You
by dandelioff
Summary: Empat orang pesulap dengan aliran yang berbeda di satukan dalam satu tugas misterius. Jongin seorang pesulap aliran Classic mendapatkan surat dari Kris. "Masuklah ke dalam apartement nomor 88A, disana kau akan bertemu dengan tiga orang dengan kemampuan mentalist, Illusionist, dan escapology escape. Aku akan memberikanmu tugas selanjutnya" "Tugas pertama kalian adalah STREET MAGIC"


_._

_._

_"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran anda ketika saya berkata 'Sulap'?"_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Seoul, 20 Desember 2012<p>

Seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari rumahnya, ia berjalan memasuki gang-gang kecil dan keluar di jalan besar. Ia menuju suatu tempat, tempat yang gelap dimana tidak ada seorang pun disana. Salju turun tapi tadi menghentikan langkahnya. Usianya sekitar 15 tahun, cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak laki-laki seusianya. Hoodie berwarna hitam kebesaran, sepatu kets hitam putih dengan plester di depannya. Ia masuk kedalam sebuah gudang kosong, ya, disana kosong karena gudang tua itu sudah tidak di gunakan lagi. Hanya satu lampu yang menyala disana tapi ia tidak membutuhkan penerangan lebih. Ia mengatur napasnya, melepas hoodie hitamnya dan mengeluarkan 52 kartu dan beberapa buah pensil.

Ia mulai melakukan sesuatu dengan kartu tersebut, ia melakukan shuffle pada kartu itu kemudian mengacaknya, memisahkan kartu angka, gambar, hitam, merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini anak muda?" Seseorang berbicara di balik kegelapan. Anak itu terkejut, menjatuhkan kartu-kartu yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Suara berat itu tertawa. Pakaian hitam, topi hitam, sepatu hitam mengkilap, rambut emas menyilaukan.

"K-kau siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Kris." Pria melangkah maju menghampiri anak laki-laki itu. Ia memandang anak itu dari atas hingga kebawah dan Ia tersenyum. "Kau lah orangnya."

"Kris? Kris siapa?"

"Siapa namamu nak?" Kris mengusap kepala anak itu pelan.

"Namaku Jongin, apa maumu?" Tanya Jongin. Ia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang karena pria misterius ini benar-benar menakutinya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Kris balik bertanya, membuat Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Haruskah ia memberitahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?

"Aku sedang berlatih, untuk penampilan pentas seni minggu depan." Jawab Jongin

"Kau bermain Trik kartu?"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum malu, ia di suruh teman satu kelasnya untuk melakukan trik sulap. Jongin tahu teman-temannya melakukan itu hanya untuk menjadikannya lelucon, ingin mempermalukannya.

"Mau ku ajari?" Kris tersenyum lembut, Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pria ini tampan menurut Jongin, sangat tinggi, dan sepertinya ia bukan orang Korea. Kris kemudian tertawa melihat ekspresi Jongin. "Kau tenang saja, aku bisa mengajarimu trik yang hebat dimana semua orang akan tercengang melihatnya."

"Kau seorang… pesulap?" Tanya Jongin ragu

"Menurutmu?" Kris mengambil satu buah kartu dan menunjukannya di hadapan Jongin. "Kau tahu ini apa?"

"Emm, Kartu?"

"Kartu apa?"

"As hati?"

"Kau yakin?" Kris menggoyangkan kartu itu dan kemudian kartu itu berubah. "Sekarang ini kartu apa?"

Jongin menganga, "Dua… hati."

"Sekarang kau lihat ada berapa kartu yang ku pegang?"

"Satu…"

"Sekarang?" Kris menarik kartunya dan kartunya menjadi dua, jadi tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh… "Ada berapa?"

"Tujuh… ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau ingin menunjukan trik ini pada teman-temanmu nanti?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya, bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Aku bahkan tidak melihat kartu lain di balik kemejamu."

"Aku bisa ajarkan yang lebih hebat dari ini, semua orang bisa melakukan trik sulap. Tapi kau… bisa melakukan yang lebih hebat."

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

"Apa kau percaya kalau angka itu ajaib?" Tanya seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan suara berat dan rambut berantakan. Namanya Park Chanyeol, anak kelas 3 yang mengganggu seorang laki-laki manis bernama Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas. Chanyeol sedang menggodanya ia tahu itu, Chanyeol memang sering menggoda siapa saja.

"Pergilah yeol, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun malas, Chanyeol malah menjentikan jari dan tertawa.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Baekhyun, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Chanyeol berteriak, membuat seisi kantin memandang kearah mereka berdua.

"Ya, yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah laki-laki di hadapanku ini gila, memalukan, idiot dan—"

"Dan aku mencintainya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sementara Baekhyun menganga.

"Kau sudah gila."

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku membaca pikiranmu Baek."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, "Apa maumu?"

"Menunjukan sesuatu padamu, aku ingin menebak angka di pikiranmu sekarang." Chanyeol masih tersenyum lebar dengan mata bulat seperti idiot.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Oke baiklah, sekarang tebak angka berapa di pikiranku?"

"Empat." Jawab Chanyeol cepat, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin tertawa terbahak. "Terlalu mudah, sebaiknya kau pikirkan tiga buah bilangan berbeda."

Baekhyun berpikir, "Sudah." Kali ini ia harus membuat Chanyeol malu agar kegiatan ini cepat selesai. _1 2 3 angka yang ada di dalam pikiran Baekhyun_

"Baiklah, sekarang kalikan dua."

"Sudah,"

"Tambahkan empat,"

"Sudah,"

"Kalikan lima,"

"Sudah,"

"Tambahkan dua belas,"

"Hmm, sudah,"

"Kalikan 10 sekarang,"

"Sudah, skrg apa lagi?"

"Kurangi 320," Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menghitung.

"Kau memiliki lima angka sekarang, benar kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya."

"Hilangkan dua angka di belakangnya sehingga menjadi tiga bilangan."

"Ya, tiga bilangan berbeda." Jawab Baekhyun ketus

"Sekarang angka yang berada di tengah ganti dengan angka favourite mu baek."

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak kemudian ia mengangguk. "Sudah,"

"Baiklah aku akan memberikanmu Jawaban."

"Ya, coba saja." Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jawabannya adalah 4 8 6."

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak, "Wah kau benar-benar hebat Park. Saking hebatnya kau salah. Itu bukan 3 angka milikku. Hahaha"

"Siapa bilang aku sedang menebak angka milikmu Baek? Aku kan bilang kalau aku memberimu jawaban."

"Jawaban?"

"Ya, aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau mencintaiku. Angka mu adala dan aku memberimu jawaban 4 8 6."

1 4 3 itu berarti… _I love you _da berarti_ I love you too…_

"Kau sialan, menggelikan!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Sementara murid-murid di kantin hanya bertepuk tangan dengan apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat orang yang ia suka berjalan pergi, ia yakin pipinya memerah dan itu adalah hal yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol bersiul sambil berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jongdae dan Minseok yang sedang sibuk _pacaran?_

"Hai!" Sapa Chanyeol. Jongdae dan Minseok memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas.

"Oh tidak, dia lagi." Gerutu Jongdae

"Kalian sedang… hmm pacaran? Benar?" Tanya Chanyeol memandang mereka berdua.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Jongdae ketus, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Berdua, tempat sepi, bergandengan tangan…"

"Pergilah. Atau kami yang akan pergi." Jongdae menarik lengan Minseok namun Minseok tidak ikut bergerak bersamanya. Minseok tidak bisa bergerak, mulutnya seolah terkunci, hanya mata dan kepalanya saja yang bergerak.

"Wow, ada apa denganmu Minseok?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

"Hentikan trik mu itu Chanyeol itu tidak lucu, kembalikan dia seperti semula." Perintah Jongdae dengan nada kesal.

"Jongdae, sebenarnya aku penasaran denganmu. Saat melihat wajahmu entah kenapa aku selalu teringat tanggal 5"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tanggal 5 hmmm bulan 7 yah musim panas tahun 2013. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hmmm…" Mata Chanyeol menyipit menatap Jongdae yang mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, Jongdae mendadak panas dan berkeringat. " L—Lee?"

Jongdae melotot, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Minseok, kau bisa melihat sekarang? Kau bisa mendengar?" Minseok mengangguk, masih dengan tatapan heran. "Sekarang dengarkan aku, tanggal 5 bulan Juli tahun lalu. Lee Eunji. Siapa dia?"

"Chanyeol!" Jongdae berteriak membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Lee Eunji, anak kelas 2. Jongdae menciumnya saat liburan musim panas kemarin." Ucap Chanyeol. "Ups!" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya berpura-pura terkejut

"Park chanyeol! Kau!" Jongdae berteriak sementara Minseok memandang Jongdae dengan tatapan marah.

"Hahaha, astaga ini menyenangkan sekali. Baiklah baiklah, saat aku menjentikan jari… kalian akan lupa dengan semua yang aku ucapkan barusan." Kemudian Chanyeol pun menjentikan jari. Jongdae dan Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hai Chanyeol" sapa Jongdae

"Hai juga, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing dan kemudian Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Namanya Xi Luhan, mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan arsitektur. Saat orang lain masih sibuk di perpustakaan dengan tugasnya, ia sedang sibuk dengan 'tugasnya' di Namsan Tower. Tugas kuliah sudah ia kerjakan dua jam yang lalu, dan ia masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum tugas itu di kumpulkan. Well, dia mempunyai kegiatan lain untuk mengisi kekosongan daripada makan atau tidur.

Melepas gembok. Ya, itu merupakan salah satu pekerjaan iseng yang bisa orang lakukan. Tapi Luhan tidak melepas satu gembok, tapi ratusan. "Baiklah, 1 jam untuk 200 gembok." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap ratusan gembok warna warni yang menggantung di pagar lantai atas Namsan Tower itu. Disaat orang lain memasang gembok bersama pasangannya dan kemudian membuang kuncinya, Luhan melepasnya. Tempat ini cukup sepi dan tidak akan ada yang menatapnya curiga. Luhan melanjutkan kegiatan 'iseng'nya. Cukup satu buah jepitan rambut, tidak memerlukan alat lain. Waktu berlalu, menit berlalu, detik berlalu, gembok-gembok bertulisan pasangan selamanya mulai terlepas.

"Oke, sudah saatnya mengumpulkan tugas!" Luhan melirik arlojinya, sudah pukul 3. Sudah waktunya kembali ke kampus dan mengumpulkan tugas. Dan ia pun berjalan santai meninggalkan gembok yang berjatuhan. Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang berhenti di hadapannya lalu semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kau lihat aku ada disini kan?" Laki-laki bermata bulat itu berdiri diatas sebuah panggung kecil yang ia buat untuk menghibur anak-anak di panti asuhan. Namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo, ia sudah 10 tahun tinggal di panti asuhan ini. Ia terbilang dekat dengan anak-anak, dan ia menyukai anak-anak.

"Saat aku menutup tirai, kalian tebak aku berada dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Di balik tirai?" jawab salah seorang anak perempuan berkuncir kuda. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tirai hitam pun tertutup dan… "Tebak sekarang aku ada dimana?"

Anak-anak terkejut karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka. Sedang berdiri dengan senyum mengembang memandang anak-anak kecil yang terkejut.

"Woahh Hyung? Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Seorang anak laki-laki terkejut dan bertanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya.

"Sekarang kalian lihat tirai di depan kalian dan ucapkan abracadabra." Perintah Kyungsoo dan mereka pun menatap tirai dan mengucapkan abracadabra bersamaan. Tirai pun terbuka dengan ratusan balon dan permen, dan Kyungsoo muncul di balik balon warna-warni itu membuat anak-anak tersebut tercengang dan bertepuk tangan. Saat tepuk tangan itu berakhir, anak-anak itu terkejut karena Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada lagi di atas panggung.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul cukup deras, Jongin keluar dari café setelah menyelesaikan penampilan sulapnya. Ia hanya membawa satu deck kartu, tali dan koin yang cukup membuat pengunjung café terhibur dengan trik-trik yang ia tampilkan. Setelah penampilannya di pentas seni sekolah dua tahun lalu Jongin mulai serius dengan profesi barunya sebagai pesulap. Pesulap dengan nama panggung Kai yang selalu melakukan trik sambil menari di café-café sepulang sekolah. Jongin belajar sulap classic bersama Kris, orang yang ia temui di gudang tua saat itu. sejak bertemu dengan Kris, Jongin di ajari bermacam-macam permainan sulap, keterampilan tangan, dan kecepatan. Karena Kris tahu kalau kemampuan Kai disitu. Menghilangkan benda, memanipulasi benda, tipuan mata dan lain-lain Jongin sudah menguasainya. Tapi Jongin tidak memanfaatkan kemampuannya itu untuk hal-hal criminal seperti mencopet misalnya? Pick Pocket salah satu aliran yang pernah Kris ajarkan pada Jongin, namun Jongin hanya mempelajarinya dan tidak mempraktekannya dengan mengambil benda orang lain. Kris bangga dengan Jongin.

Saat Jongin ke gudang tua tempat dimana ia berlatih bersama Kris, Jongin tidak menemui Kris disana. Tempat itu kosong, biasanya Kris selalu menunggunya disini sambil meminum kopi hitam. Namun sekarang, tidak ada Kris disini.

"Kris!" panggil Jongin. Suaranya menggema di gudang tua yang kosong ini. Banyak benda-benda sulap milik Kris yang berserakan di lantai. Bahkan meja dan Kursi tidak pada posisi seperti biasa. Jongin sadar, ada yang tidak beres. Sesuatu terjadi pada Kris.

Jongin merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel, namun ia menemukan sesuatu yang menempel di dinding retak berdebu itu. Sepucuk surat, tulisan tangan Kris panjangnya sekitar dua paragraph. Jongin mengambilnya, kemudian ia membacanya.

_'Hai Jongin, maaf aku harus pergi. Maaf aku pergi tiba-tiba dan tidak menemuimu terlebih dahulu. Well, dua tahun yang menyenangkan bisa mengajarimu trik-trik sulap. Kau belajar dengan cepat, kau cerdas dan berbakat. Kuharap kau bisa lebih berkembang tanpaku untuk kedepannya._

_ Aku harus pergi ke Las Vegas karena ada satu urusan, mendadak… dan urgent! Haha, jangan marah Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong aku punya tugas untukmu, tugas terakhir dariku. Kalau kau berhasil aku akan menjemputmu ke Las Vegas dan memberimu hadiah. Kau akan tahu hadiahnya saat sudah berada disana. Sekarang baca baik-baik tugas yang berikan untukmu. Pergilah ke sebuah apartement di apgujeong jam 12 siang, apartement dengan tembok putih. Masuklah ke dalam apartement nomor 88A, disana kau akan bertemu dengan tiga orang dengan kemampuan mentalist, Illusionist, dan escapology escape. Aku akan memberikanmu tugas selanjutnya saat kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka. Selamat mengerjakan tugas. - Bigben 5'_

"Bigben 5?" Jongin menekuk alisnya, apa yang Kris inginkan sebenarnya? Jongin memasukan surat tersebut kedalam kantung celananya dan pulang ke rumah menerobos hujan.

.

.

.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, ibunya sudah memanggil untuk makan malam namun ia tetap tidak beranjak. Kembali ia membuka surat yang Kris tinggalkan untuknya. _Jahat sekali ia tiba-tiba pergi dan memberiku tugas seenaknya._ Jongin memutar pensil di tangannya sambil berpikir, dan pensil itu menghilang kemudian muncul lagi kemudian menghilang lagi. Kebiasaan Jongin apabila sedang berpikir tangannya harus melakukan sesuatu. Menghilangkan koin, pensil atau menyatukan kembali tali yang sudah putus. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang tiga orang yang memilki kemampuan berbeda itu. Siapa mereka? Apa hubungannya dengan Kris? Dan kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan tiga orang asing itu.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, memilih turun ke bawah dan makan malam sebelum ibunya berteriak menghancurkan semua peralatan sulap miliknya.

"Oppa, temanku adalah penggemar beratmu. Dia bilang kalau dia ingin sekali di ajari sulap seperti yang kau lakukan." Kim Jeein adalah adik perempuan Jongin yang berbeda 2 tahun dengannya. Jongin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar ucapan adik manisnya ini. "Oppa, kau mendengarkan aku?"

"Jongin kalau adikmu sedang berbicara dengarkan dia." Titah ayahnya, Jongin mengangguk dan menyeruput sup jagung buatan ibunya.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan pada temanmu itu?" Tanya Jongin, kini ia sibuk memutar sendok di atas jari telunjuknya.

"Aku katakan padanya, kalau aku saja adiknya tidak pernah di ajari apalagi dia." Jeein menggerutu sebal.

"Tepat sekali, itu baru adikku. Katakan padanya tentang kode etik pesulap, tidak boleh memberitahu trik sulap pada sembarang orang."

"Yayaya, aku mengerti." Jeein memandang Jongin sinis, sementara ayah dan ibunya hanya terkekeh pelan. Jongin menjadi lebih cuek apabila membicarakan tentang Sulap.

"Jeein-ah, lihat sendok ini." Jongin menunjukan sebuah sendok ke hadapan Jeein, kedua orangtuanya memperhatikan.

"Oppa ingin menunjukan sulap padaku huh?" Tanya Jeein, Jongin mengangguk.

"Katakan mantranya"

"Mantra apa?"

"Mantranya, mantra sulap. Aku akan menghilangkan sendok di tanganku."

Jeein membuang napas berat, kakaknya mulai pamer dihadapannya. "Baiklah, abracadabraaaaaaaaaa" ucap Jeein malas, dan Jongin menutup sendok dengan kedua tangannya saat di buka sendok itu sudah menghilang.

Ibunya bertepuk tangan sementara sang ayah tersenyum bangga pada putranya. Jeein mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia terkejut, walaupun sudah tidak aneh lagi Jongin akan menunjukan sulap padanya.

"Kau ingin tahu kemana sendoknya?" Tanya Jongin. Jeein segera mengangguk, tentu saja ia ingin tahu. "Ada di dalam saku celana appa. Di belakang tepatnya." Kata Jongin. Ayahnya segera merogoh sakunya dan benar saja sendok itu ada disitu. Mereka terkejut tentu saja dan Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jeein kagum, ia benar-benar mengagumi kemampuan kakaknya itu.

"Yah, kau ingin tahu? Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal kalau ku beritahu."

Jeein mengangguk semangat, ia benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana kakaknya bisa melakukan itu. "Sendok yang tadi aku pegang sebenarnya ada disini, aku menyembunyikannya di balik piring. Dan aku sudah menaruh sendok lain di dalam saku appa dari sebelum kita makan malam. Beruntung appa tidak merasakannya karena focus padaku yang terus memutar sendok saat kau sedang berbicara."

Jeein terdiam, ayah dan ibunya pun ikut diam. Mereka tidak menyadari itu.

"Sederhana kan? Asal kau tahu trik nya dan kau memiliki keterampilan tangan kau sudah bisa menjadi pesulap Jeein-ah. Katakan itu pada temanmu. Katakan juga trik yang aku beritahu barusan."

Jeein menggeleng pelan, "Tidak oppa, setelah mengetahuinya rasanya tidak menyenangkan lagi. Aku tidak ingin mengetahui trik-trik sulapmu lagi, karena aku lebih menikmatinya saat aku terkejut dan memikirkan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Saat aku mengetahuinya, rasanya sudah tidak seru."

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau katakan pada temanmu setelah ini?"

"Aku akan katakan pada teman-temanku kalau kakakku hebat, dan tidak ada yang bisa sehebat dirinya."

"Itu baru adikku." Jongin mengacak-ngacak rambut Jeein membuat gadis itu berdecak sebal.

"Ish! Oppa!"

.

.

.

Jongin turun di pemberhentian bis daerah apgujeong. Ia tidak tahu dimana apartement bertembok putih itu? kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya, jam 12. Jongin kemudian berdiri menghadap jarum jam 12, tiba-tiba gedung apartement bertembok putih sudah ada di hadapannya. Jongin hanya menggumamkan kata 'Waw' saat melihat gedung itu. Ia pun berjalan memasukinya, terlihat seperti apartement tua, tidak berpenghuni dan sedikit menakutkan. Seperti di film-film horror batin Jongin.

Ia sudah berada di lantai 3, mencari-cari kamar nomor 88A tidak semudah yang ia kira. Rata-rata nomor kamar disini sudah menghilang, apartement ini sudah sangat tua terlihat jelas dari cat-cat yang sudah memudar dan kayu-kayu yang mengelupas. Bahkan suara air di dalam pipa terdengar jelas.

Baiklah, Jongin sudah menemukannya. Nomor 88A, seperti yang tertera di surat Kris. Jongin pun masuk, pintu tidak terkunci rupanya. Sarang laba-laba dimana-mana, lantai berdecit, dan tidak apa-apa disini.

"Hallo! Ada orang disini?" Jongin mengeraskan suaranya, menjelajahi setiap sudut di ruangan ini berharap ia menemukan sesuatu atau bahkan seseorang. Tidak ada yang menyahut Jongin pun meneruskan langkahnya untuk menerobos masuk lebih dalam. Ia menemukan mereka, tiga orang yang Kris sebut-sebut. Tiga orang laki-laki sedang tertidur dengan kondisi tangan yang terborgol. Yang satu memakai seragam SMA badannya tinggi, rambutnya berantakan. Yang satu lagi memiliki wajah yang cantik, rambut berwarna cokelat tua, ia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dan yang satu lagi beberapa senti lebih pendek, kulitnya sangat putih, bibirnya tebal berwarna merah. Jongin akui dia sangat mempesona. Bukan saatnya memperhatikan mereka, ia harus membangunkan mereka dan kemudian apa? Jongin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Hey, bangunlah…" Jongin menggoyangkan tubuh mereka satu persatu agar bangun. Mereka hanya menggeliat pelan dan masih tidak mau membuka matanya, ia pun mengeluarkan air minum dari dalam ranselnya dan menyiram mereka satu persatu.

Mereka berteriak dan terbangun. Wajah yang kebingungan, persis wajah Jongin saat di bangunkan untuk sekolah oleh ibunya. Mereka melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, memandang satu sama lain, bingung kenapa mereka ada di tempat yang asing dengan kondisi tangan di borgol.

"Umm, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Jongin berjongkok dan menatap mereka bertiga satu persatu.

"Kau siapa? Dimana aku?" Tanya yang lebih tinggi dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Aku Jongin, kau ada di daerah apgujeong tepatnya di dalam apartement nomor 88A." jawab Jongin

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku di borgol? Demi tuhan aku tidak mengenal kalian semua." Si rambut cokelat bertanya frustasi, berusaha melepaskan borgol dari tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kris menyuruhku datang kemari dan menemui kalian. Aku tidak kalau kalian di borgol seperti itu."

"Siapa Kris? Kalau begitu lepaskan borgol ini." Jongin memandang laki-laki manis yang lebih pendek darinya, ia baru sadar kalau matanya itu bulat dan lucu sekali. Seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak punya kuncinya." Jawab Jongin. Lalu si rambut cokelat menarik kawat yang menyangkut dari jendela. Ia berusaha membuka borgol dan berhasil. Ia juga melepaskan kedua orang yang sama-sama di borgol ini, walaupun ia tidak mengenal siapa mereka.

"Terimakasih." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Jongin. Laki-laki cantik itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku Chanyeol, sekedar informasi." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba

"Aku Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, mengusap bekas kemerahan di tangannya akibat borgol tersebut.

"Namaku Luhan, sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Di borgol bersama mereka berdua?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau datang kesini karena ada yang menyuruhmu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol, Jongin pun mengangguk. Chanyeol segera mencari sesuatu di tubuh Jongin.

"Hey apa yang kau—" Jongin terdiam saat Chanyeol berhasil mengambil surat itu.

"Surat? Dari orang yang berjasa banyak padamu, di tulis dengan keadaan terburu-buru dan kebingungan." Kata Chanyeol, belum sempat Jongin berbicara Chanyeol segera memotongnya "Kris, dilihat dari tulisannya dia orang yang pemalu? Misterius? Freak? Dia ketakutan dan sedang tertekan—"

"Berikan surat itu padaku." Jongin merebutnya. "Kris menyuruhku, kalian bisa lihat sendiri di surat ini ia menyuruhku kemari, katanya ini adalah tugas untukku. Lalu disuruh menemui kalian bertiga yang memiliki kemampuan mentalis, ilusi, escape entah apalah itu. jika aku berhasil dengan tugasku aku akan dibawa ke Las Vegas dan di berikan hadiah. Aku tidak tahu apa." Jelas Jongin, kemudian Kyungsoo berdiri. Menatap dinding di sekitarnya, tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka pun berdiri dan melirik ke sekitarnya. Ada kamera cctv yang menyala.

"Ada yang memperhatikan kita, kalian lihat." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah dinding paling pojok. Cctv itu menyala. "Ada yang mengawasi kita."

"Jongin katakan yang sejujurnya sebenarnya ada apa?" Chanyeol menarik kaos Jongin dan Jongin mendorongnya keras.

"Aku tidak tahu, oke? Aku hanya menuruti yang di perintahkan di dalam surat ini. Astaga harus berapa kali aku katakan pada kalian." Jongin pun berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka namun pintunya terkunci. Sesuatu menembak mereka dari setiap sudut dinding, mereka terjatuh merasakan sesuatu menempel di bahu kiri mereka.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Luhan, ia pun menekan benda kecil seperti chips tersebut dan cahaya merah muncul dari balik dinding. Menunjukan sebuah tulisan besar di hadapan mereka.

"I'm Watching You" gumam Jongin membaca tulisan tersebut. Kemudian tulisan lain muncul.

"Selamat, kalian sudah terpilih. Dan selamat datang di dunia yang penuh dengan tipuan. Kami memilih kalian karena kalian memiliki kemampuan tipuan yang menakjubkan. Chips yang sekarang menempel di tubuh kalian bersifat permanen, itu berguna untuk mengawasi kalian. Kalian hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang kami perintahkan, kalau kalian gagal chips itu akan meledak otomatis akan membunuh kalian."

"Apa-apaan" Luhan menggerutu. Lalu tulisan itu menghilang dan berganti dengan tulisan yang baru.

"Kalau kalian berhasil, kalian akan kami beri hadiah. Tugas pertama kalian adalah 'STREET MAGIC' waktu kalian sampai besok jam 8 malam. Ingat, kami mengawasi kalian."

Dan layar proyektor yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan tulisan itu padam, semua lampu padam, hanya ada suara detik jam di dinding. Tiba-tiba sebuah tulisan muncul dari gedung besar di sebrang gedung apartement tempat mereka sekarang.

'BOOM'

Tulisan itu, Chanyeol mengerti. Gedung ini akan meledak.

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriak Chanyeol, mereka berlari untuk segera keluar namun pintu terkunci. Luhan segera membukanya dengan mudah dan mereka berlari keluar sebelum gedung itu meledak. Tepat 10 meter dari luar gedung, gedung itu meledak. Membuat kekacauan di daerah tersebut.

Masih mengatur napasnya, mereka memandang ke kacauan di belakang. Pemadam kebakaran datang, orang-orang berlarian.

"Lalu sekarang apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kita harus pulang dulu, kita bertemu lagi di halte bis ini jam 7 malam bagaimana?" usul Chanyeol, ia harus pulang karena bisa di marahi ayahnya sudah tidak pulang dari kemarin. Mereka semua setuju, dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kamarnya, ia tidak mendengar ocehan ibunya yang bertanya kemana saja seharian kemarin dan tidak membantu ibu di restoran. Luhan merasa bingung sekarang, bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli dengan tugas yang lupa ia kumpulkan. Ia melepas pakaiannya, benda itu masih menempel. Seperti lintah pikirnya.

Tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, apa benar ada orang di luar sana yang mengawasinya –mengawasi mereka- ia tidak tahu dengan tugas yang di berikan 'orang itu' ia belum pernah melakukan _street magic_. Dan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada _Street Magic_ nanti? Ia hanya bisa membuka gembok, melepaskan ikatan, membuat kunci dan memanipulasi. Apa yang membuatnya 'terpilih' kemampuan itu ia dapatkan dari ayahnya sejak kecil dan ia mengembangkannya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia terjebak dengan tugas konyol yang di berikan oleh orang-orang yang ia sendiri tak kenal. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendap-ngendap berjalan ke kamarnya, namun sayang… sang Ayah sudah beridiri di hadapannya. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, matilah dia sekarang juga.

"Darimana kau?" Tanya ayahnya tegas.

"Ayah aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, aku lelah."

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaan dari ayah dulu!" volume suara ayahnya meninggi, Chanyeol tahu ia tidak akan bisa melewati ayahnya kecuali menghipnotisnya.

"Ayah maafkan aku."

"Apa?" dan ayahnya tertidur saat Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya.

"Saat aku menepuk bahumu, kau akan terbangun dan membiarkan putranya yang baru pulang mengerjakan tugas untuk ber istirahat. Dan kau akan mengijinkan putranya ini untuk keluar nanti malam untuk mengerjakan 'tugas' lagi." Ucap Chanyeol, terdengar seperti bisikan dan ia menepuk bahu ayahnya. Sang ayah terbangun, kemudian menatap kearah Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Ucap sang ayah, dan Chanyeol menurut. _Berhasil._

Chanyeol tidak menjadikan mentalism sebagai profesi, ia hanya menikmati kemampuannya itu. ia tidak menipu orang atau memanfaatkannya untuk memperoleh keuntungan. Kemampuan prediksi, hipnotis, membaca pikiran itu murni kemampuan bawaan. Chanyeol seorang yang jenius, IQ nya tinggi, walaupun wajahnya terlihat idiot –itu menurut Baekhyun- dan ke jeniusannya itu membuatnya mempelajari mentalism. _Hanya untuk bersenang-senang._

"Street Magic apa? Aku harus menghipnotis orang di jalanan? Begitu?" gerutu Chanyeol seraya memasuki kamar mandi. Ia membuka pakaiannya dan menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin. Menurutnya ada banyak orang yang lebih hebat darinya, kalau itu merupakan acara tv yang mencari orang-orang berbakat sungguh itu acara tv yang konyol. 'Mereka' menculiknya, meledakan sebuah gedung, dan menempelkan chips yang bisa meledak kapan saja di tubuh 4 orang anak laki-laki ini.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 7 malam, Kyungsoo duduk di halte bis ini sendirian. Mereka belum datang juga. Entah ia merasa bodoh atau apa, tapi ia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. 'apa yang aku lakukan sekarang?' batin Kyungsoo. Sudah pasti mereka tidak akan datang dan tugas itu pasti hanya omong kosong belaka. Kyungsoo hanya takut, takut apabila yang ia baca di tulisan itu benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana kalau chip ini benar-benar meledak? Apa ia akan mati?

Kenapa aku terpilih? Itulah pikiran Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Ia tidak pernah merasa merugikan atau mencelakai orang lain. Selama hidupnya ia merasa baik-baik saja, menolong orang, mengasuh anak-anak di panti asuhan. Oh iya, ia ingat kemampuan ilusi yang ia miliki. Sebelum Kyungsoo di berikan ke panti asuhan, Kyungsoo sering melihat pertunjukan sulap ayah dan ibunya di atas panggung. Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana ibunya masuk kedalam sebuah kotak lalu sang ayah memotong kotak itu dan ibunya tiba-tiba muncul di bangku penonton. Kyungsoo sudah sering melihat tipuan ilusi yang ayah ibunya tampilkan, dari awal hingga akhir Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui trik-trik nya. Itu semua hanya tipuan belaka, ada banyak orang di balik tirai merah, pesulap menjadikan orang-orang sebagai pengalih perhatian. Seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan di pertunjukan sulap kemarin, ia tidak benar-benar menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Lalu balon dan permen itu, itu semua hanya pengalihan perhatian. Semuanya nampak biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa dalam dirinya.

"Hai!" Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berjalan kearahnya, ternyata Jongin datang juga. "Sudah lama menunggu?" Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya duduk dan memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu kau datang."

"Hmm ya, aku awalnya ragu untuk datang. Tapi, aku merasa penasaran berakhir seperti apa cerita ini."

"Ya," Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan singkat.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara." Ucap Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk "Atau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir, untuk apa orang-orang itu menculik kami bertiga dan menyuruhmu datang dan kemudian kita di berikan tugas seperti ini? Untuk apa? Apa tujuannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin menerawang ke atas untuk melihat langit. Ia harus bertemu dengan Kris karena dia satu-satunya kunci dari semua ini.

"Kau seorang illusionist?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Orangtuaku illusionist, aku hanya anak mereka."

"Wow, itu keren. Di keluargaku hanya aku saja yang mempelajari Sulap." Kata Jongin "Boleh aku bertemu dengan orangtuamu?" Tanya Jongin, menatap mata bulat bersinar itu dengan lembut.

"Bertemulah dengan mereka di pemakaman." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin segera menutup mulutnya. "Orangtuaku sudah meninggal."

"Maaf soal itu, aku tidak tahu." Jongin menunduk, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jongin pelan

"Tidak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja,"

Kyungsoo merasa raut muka Kyungsoo berubah, ia tahu Kyungsoo jadi teringat orangtuanya. Ia merasa bersalah dan ia harus menghibur laki-laki itu.

"Kyungsoo berapa usiamu sekarang?" Tanya Jongin

"Delapan belas…" Jawab Kyungsoo, dan ia terkejut saat Jongin memberinya kartu.

"Ini, ada 18 kartu yang aku pilih secara acak." Kyungsoo menerimanya. "Sekarang dari 18 kartu tersebut, pilih salah satu kartu yang menurutmu berharga."

Kyungsoo pun memilih kartu. "Oke, jangan beritahu aku kartunya. Sekarang kartunya tinggal 17, aku harus menghilangkannya." Jongin menutup kedua tangannya dan kartu itu menghilap. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oke, sekarang kartu yang berada di tanganmu simpan kedalam kantung celanamu."

Kyungsoo memasukannya, menunggu intruksi dari Jongin. "Oke, kau tahu kartu itu berjumlah 52? sekarang aku memiliki 34 kartu di tanganku. 17 aku hilangkan dan yang satunya ada di saku celanamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin menarik napas dan menunjuk keatas langit. Menunjuk bintang-bintang diatas mereka.

"Asal kau tahu, kartu mu itu sebenarnya berasal dari bintang." Ucap Jongin

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, coba perhatikan ini."

Jongin melempar kartu-kartu itu kelangit sehingga kartunya berjatuhan diatas kepala mereka. Jongin menangkap satu kartu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini, sudah kubilang kartumu berasa dari bintang di atas sana."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, ia pun menerima kartu tersebut.

"Dua hati, benar kan? Kartumu dua hati?" Tanya Jongin, dan Kyungsoo pun membuka kartu tersebut. Benar, itu kartu yang dia pilih barusan. Lalu? Kalau kartunya ada disini? Apa yang ia masukan ke kantung celananya tadi? Kyungsoo segera merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan…

'_Jangan pernah tutupi senyuman manis itu dengan kesedihan. Bahkan bintang pun ingin melihat senyuman itu.'_

"Jongin kau…" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, entahlah ia merasa senang dengan sulap yang Jongin berikan untuknya. Menurutnya itu sedikit… romantis. Ya.

"Maaf kalau aku sedikit cheesy dan terlihat seperti sedang menggodamu, tapi aku benar-benar—"

"Terimakasih Jongin, terimakasih." Dan saat Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Maaf terlambat!" Luhan berlari ke arah mereka, "Kalian harus tahu bagaimana ocehan ibuku saat melihaku keluar rumah lagi. Mengerikan."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa, "Ya, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Pasti kepalamu sakit sekali." Kekeh Jongin

"Benar, kepalaku hampir lepas barusan."

Dan Chanyeol pun datang dengan motor sport hitamnya, "Aku terlambat. Salahku yang tertidur saat sedang mandi tadi"

"Ku harap kau tidak terkena flu" kata Luhan

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya aku masuk angin." Gerutu Chanyeol dan berjalan untuk duduk bersama mereka.

Keadaan hening kembali, mereka orang yang baru mengenal masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan sekarang. Oke, masalah Street Magic dan semua yang terjadi pada mereka hari ini.

"Kuharap kalian tidak lupa namaku, aku Park Chanyeol 18 tahun dan aku bersekolah di Seoul High School. Salam kenal" Chanyeol membungkuk, kini Luhan berdiri untuk memperkenalkan diri. Mereka tidak ada kesempatan untuk berkenalan tadi.

"Aku Xi Luhan, ya kalian benar aku bukan orang korea asli. Aku berasal dari Beijing, pindah ke Korea saat usia 12 tahun bersama ibuku mendirikan restoran ayam. Aku kuliah semester 3 di Korean International university jurusan arsitektur. Sepertinya aku yang paling tua diantara kalian, tahun ini aku berusia 20 tahun."

"Kuharap itu bukan tipuan karena wajahmu mirip adikku yang berusia 15 tahun" timpal Jongin, Luhan mendelik sebal. Ia tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua.

Kyungsoo pun berdiri, "Aku Do Kyungsoo, aku 18 tahun. Hmm, ya aku berasal dari panti asuhan. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal jadi panti asuhan yang merawatku." Kyungsoo tidak menunjukan wajah yang menyedihkan seperti ceritanya, ia tersenyum lembut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Yang lain hanya terkejut mengetahui Kyungsoo tidak memiliki orangtua, sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku Kim Jongin, baiklah-baiklah aku yang lebih muda disini. Aku 17 tahun, sekolahku di Seoul Performance art high school dimana isinya orang-orang yang berisik."

"Senang mendengar kau lebih muda dari kami, kau bisa memanggil kami Hyung." Luhan terkekeh, Jongin tidak suka adanya diskriminasi apalagi ini masalah umur. Yang benar saja.

"Tidak akan." Ucap Jongin acuh.

"Oke, sekarang bagaimana dengan… Street Magic?" Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat mereka mendadak sakit kepala. Tujuan mereka kemari itu untuk membicara tugas gila bernama Street Magic.

"Jadi… Kita melakukan sulap? Di jalanan?" Luhan bertanya, mereka semua mengangguk. Mereka kebingungan sekarang, tidak pernah melakukan sulap di jalanan sebelumnya.

"Adakah diantara kalian yang pernah melakukan sulap di depan umum?" Tanya Luhan lagi

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, Chanyeol nampak ragu-ragu.

"Aku hanya menyatakan cinta menggunakan kemampuan mentalisku pada temanku di kantin sekolah. Apa? Apa itu termasuk di depan umum?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Aku melakukan sulap ilusi di depan anak-anak, semacam memunculkan balon dan permen. Aku tidak yakin itu." kata Kyungsoo

"Aku sering menari di café-café sambil bermain sulap, ya aku bekerja part time menambah uang jajan untuk membeli perlengkapan sulap dan mengembangkan kemampuanku." Kata Jongin

"Bagus, kita punya Jongin yang sudah berpengalaman! Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga." Luhan bertepuk tangan.

"Dan kau Luhan?" Jongin menatap Luhan intens, Luhan belum menceritakan apa-apa.

"Aku pernah membuka 200 gembok di Namsan Tower dalam waktu 1 jam sebelum aku terbangun di dalam apartement yang meledak tadi." Luhan berkata cepat, ia malas membicarakan kemampuannya itu di depan orang lain.

"Baiklah apa yang akan kita lakukan di jalan nanti? Kapan kita akan melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat menjadi pesulap asal kalian tahu saja. Lagipula sulap itu hiburan, kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menghibur ratusan bahkan ribuan orang dengan tipuan." Chanyeol menyela, "Sebelum kalian melakukan sulap, kalian harus tahu dulu apa itu sulap dan untuk apa."

"Menurutku sulap itu keahlian, keterampilan, tipuan mata." Jawab Luhan

"Sulap itu hiburan, benar kata Chanyeol. Setelah menyaksikan penampilan sulap, orang-orang akan terkejut, merasa heran dan mereka senang." Tambah Kyungsoo

"Kalian benar, tapi menurutku Sulap itu seni." Jongin menengahi perdebatan yang menurutnya tidak penting ini "Sulap bisa menjadi sebuah seni apabila ketika menunjukkannya kita tidak sekedar membuat orang berkata "Wow, hebat!". Kalian boleh berpikir kalau kalian bukan pesulap. Kalian tukang sulap, hobi sulap atau apapun itu yang penting sekarang bagaimana agar sulap menjadi lebih dari sekedar unjuk kebolehan kecepatan tangan, pamer alat sulap, atau hanya membuat penonton berkata "WOW" selama sesaat."

Jongin benar, tidak penting tukang sulap, seniman sulap, hobi sulap yang penting adalah apa yang kita tunjukan pada orang-orang tidak hanya sekedar kekaguman sesaat.

"Menurutku kita harus melakukan _Street Magic_ saat keadaan jalanan sedang ramai agar banyak orang menonton, semakin banyak semakin bagus. Kemudian kita pikirkan konsepnya bagaimana." Jelas Luhan, mulai kembali membahas topik untuk tugas sialan ini.

"Masalah waktu kita bisa gunakan waktu antara jam 6 dan Jam 7 sore itu adalah jam pulang kerja, dan jalanan pasti ramai. Kita lakukan di pusat kota agar semua orang menonton" tambah Chanyeol

"Guys, aku punya ide." Jongin pun menjelaskan rencananya, mereka semua setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau kita gagal?" Tanya Kyungsoo, semuanya terdiam. Tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun dalam benak mereka bahwa sulap yang akan mereka tampilkan besok akan gagal.

Jongin memutar otaknya, ia teringat kata-kata Kris dua tahun lalu sebelum ia melakukan pertunjukan sulap pertamanya.

_Flashback-_

_ "Bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Bagaimana kalau mengacaukan segalanya?" Tanya Jongin, ia hampir menangis dan nampak ketakutan. Kris tersenyum dan membetulkan kerah kemeja sekolah Jongin._

_ "Dengar nak, aku tidak mengajarkanmu satu trik. Kalau kau gagal di satu Trik kau bisa gunakan trik yang lain, benar kan? Ingat Jongin, pesulap harus punya plan B, C, D dan masih banyak lagi. Lagipula aku percaya, kau tidak akan pernah gagal. Kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku benar kan?" Kris berkata lembut seraya mengusap kepala anak itu pelan, Jongin mengangguk setuju. Rasa takut dalam dirinya menghilang._

"Kalau gagal, kita buat rencana B" kata Jongin.

Mereka mulai memikirkan kembali konsepnya, tidak lupa dengan rencana B apabila mereka gagal.

"Aku butuh cermin yang besar." Kata Kyungsoo

"Kurasa restoran ibu punya cermin yang besar, akan ku ambilkan besok." Luhan menggambarkan ukuran cermin yang ia miliki pada Kyungsoo. "Dan aku memerlukan beberapa gembok, beserta rantai."

"Aku akan mencari di garasi, sepertinya ayahku punya banyak." Kata Chanyeol dan Luhan mengangguk, kembali menuliskan kembali konsepnya. "Adakah yang punya boneka, aku butuh beberapa."

"Aku bisa ambil punya adikku." Ucap Kai

"Ya, di panti asuhan juga ada beberapa yang bisa ku bawa." Tambah Kyungsoo

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi sebelum pertunjukan _street magic_ kita di mulai, kalian pastikan semuanya sudah siap dan tidak ada yang terlupakan." Luhan memperingati dan mereka mengangguk

"Kita akan memulai memasang alat-alat jam 3 subuh sekarang saat jalanan sepi. Kita harus mulai bekerja dari sekarang, dan kuharapkan kalian membolos besok untuk persiapan." Kata Chanyeol

"Bukan masalah besar" Jongin yang paling semangat masalah bolos. "Aku ingin kalian memiliki karakter masing-masing, jangan lupakan untuk mencari _stage name_ untuk kalian pakai besok, ingat untuk berinteraksi dengan penonton, gunakan komunikasi yang mudah dan simple tapi menarik perhatian, kalian juga harus tampil natural dan jangan terlalu banyak menggunakan tipuan dalam satu waktu."

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin. Anak itu memang sudah menjiwai sebagai pesulap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai dari sekarang!" semangat Chanyeol ber api-api ia yakin ini akan menyenangkan.

"Chanyeol aku butuh bantuan." Luhan menarik lengan Chanyeol, matanya menunjukan puppy eyes yang menurut Chanyeol benar-benar menggelikan seperti bayi rusa. "Bisakah kau menghipnotis ibuku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Baiklah, bagaimana menurut kalian? Pernah menonton Now You See Me? Aku terinspirasi dari film itu, ceritanya benar-benar jauh berbeda. Aku memang menyukai sulap, dan tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membuat fiksi tentang sulap. Walaupun terlihat masih tidak bagus. Bila ada typo tolong di maklumi karena typo adalah manusiawi. Untuk Chapter selanjutnya (kalau aku akan melanjutkan) aku akan memasukan beberapa trik-trik sulap. Dan akan menambahkan romantisme di tengah cerita, tidak hanya Kai dan Kyungsoo saja tapi mereka semua yang terlibat (?) berusaha membuat mereka se natural mungkin seperti anak laki-laki biasa yang bersekolah dan memiliki tugas. aku juga sedang bingung memikirikan pesulap ke – 5 siapa -_-<p> 


End file.
